


Creaking, or Keep Your Enemies Closer, but the Former Necount in a Room Far, Far Away

by carmenta



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creaking, or Keep Your Enemies Closer, but the Former Necount in a Room Far, Far Away

They listened to the bed creak, then sighed in unison.

"We need to replace that immediately," Narilka said, wide-eyed. "Or move them out of the family wing."

Andrys nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another creak. His face was turning red at an alarming pace, and Narilka was beginning to be seriously concerned.

"Perhaps I should go and tell them…" she suggested, moving to sit up. It wasn't an idea she relished, but on the other side, she had to admit to a certain curiosity. And just knocking at their guests' door would hardly do any harm.

"No, stay here, I don't think that is such a good idea." Andrys cast a nervous look at the wall dividing their bedroom from what usually was the heir's room, and which had been given to these particular guests in a well-meaning, conciliatory gesture. "I think we'll just wait."

Narilka nodded, cringing when yet another creak was audible.

"It's not like they can keep this up for the entire night," she said, very reasonably. "They'll need to sleep eventually."

They heard what might have been a moan, and exchanged scandalized looks.

"This is worse than overhearing my parents," Andrys muttered. At least he seemed to calm down a bit again and no longer in imminent danger of finding out whether certain heart conditions were hereditary.

A moan again, this time quickly followed by what seemed to be a shouted name. Narilka briefly wondered who that had been, then blushed a bit as her mind supplied her with a rather detailed idea.

They waited.

And waited. At some point, Narilka decided that if Andrys had also inherited that kind of stamina, then maybe the family genes really weren't all that bad.

Finally, a last moan, then stillness. Not even the bed could be heard creaking anymore.

They listened for a little while, then relaxed.

"There, you see? I told you that we just needed to wait it out. They'll sleep now, and we can do the same." Narilka lay back down and snuggled under the cover. "I think it's cute, actually."

Andrys looked down at her, blinking. "Cute?" he asked, sounding as though he wasn't quite sure whether he'd understood correctly.

"That they are happy with each other." She didn't really want to elaborate, and Andrys didn't look like he wanted her to, anyway.

They lay down, extinguished the light again, and when Narilka turned towards Andrys, feeling rather inspired, she found that she wasn't the only one. They were just beginning to enjoy themselves when they heard a loud, ominous creak.

Andrys fell back and covered his face with his hands, groaning, "that's it. I'm sleeping in the guest wing. They're supposed to be too old for this!"

Narilka frowned. "They're not that old."

"Vryce is, what, forty? And I'm not even going to say anything about _his_ age." Anrys paused, and sounded horrified when he continued. "He's probably been celibate for all that time. We're never going to get any sleep."


End file.
